Desde lejos
by Living Dolls
Summary: .Serie de One-shots. .SasuSaku. Acaso me merecía un infidelidad? A lo mejor si, pero ahora estaba preparado para olvidar. Aunque su aroma no me ayudara.
1. Un beso, mil pensamientos

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Advertencias: **__One- Shot_

_**Parejas: **__SasuSaku _

_**Summary: **__Siento sus labios fríos acariciar los míos débilmente como si no quisiera hacerme daño, o como si este momento lo hubiera estado esperando durante tanto tiempo que esperar un poco no haría la diferencia. Cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar por la confianza que me otorga; estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que por un instante olvide la situación en la que me hallaba_.

* * *

**DESDE LEJOS**

**X****Serie de One-shots**

* * *

**X**

* * *

**Un Beso, mil pensamientos**

Su risa cínica y arrogante; sus sonrisa torcida prejuiciosa; sus ojos negros como el carbón que te evalúan y luego te desprecian como escoria, esa mirada infernal pareciera que supiera tus intenciones; su cabello negro azabache con toques azulados que frente al sol se comportan como la riqueza más imponente del inmenso mundo.

Y ahí estaba yo, siendo evaluaba por él, me estaba poniendo a prueba o eso creía yo, pero no me desprecia como siempre, solo me mira severamente observando como me comporto, como se comportan mi ojos verdes jade frente a él, como pestañeo rápidamente sintiendo nervios al no entender el porque de su orgullo, como mis manos sudan por la intensa y prolongada situación en la que me encuentro.

Con una de sus manos toca débilmente mi cabellera rosa, se queda estancado en esa posición durante al menos un minuto, en el cual mis pensamientos va mas allá de su tacto, y de todos sus sentidos por igual. Él quiere entenderme, percibo que lo desea con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo logra como el quiere.

Él sigue sonriendo a toda costa pero yo no logro hacerlo, porque se comporta así, porque justo ahora no puede desdeñar a mi persona como siempre e injustificadamente lo hace. Justo eso es lo que quiero que haga ahora aunque me haga sufrir.

Se estaba acercando lentamente hacia mi, sentí mis piernas flaquear pero no le di el gusto de sostenerme en él, mantuve mi dignidad frente a todo aunque eso no viniera la caso en este momento. Percibí su aliento, ese aliento a menta, era tan empalagoso que me mareaba pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba; sus labios gruesos se mantenían muy cerca de los míos, yo no me apresure a irme como quería, no me moví ni siquiera un centímetro, mi cuerpo no obedecía lo que mi mente le dictaba.

Frente a mis pensamientos el seguía en lo suyo ya que me agarro por la nuca acercándome a él.

Su mirada había cambiado, ya no era severa como antes, ahora era cariñosa, dulce, que extraño, era absurdo pensar que poseía una doble personalidad, pero esas ideas no dejaban descansar a mi mente. Era lo que veían mis ojos, y ellos no se equivocaban, él me veía con amor, como nunca vio a una mujer. Sentí un sabor amargo en la garganta, no pensé que dentro de él siempre pudo haber una persona diferente. Creí entenderlo antes de tiempo.

El individuo que tengo al frente, que esta a punto de besarme, es tan difícil de entender como una mujer para el hombre, lo trato de definir pero cuando creo que ya se todas o la mayoría de sus características me muestra otra cara de su ser como si nada pasara, como si no supiera que trato de conocerlo mejor. Aún así no lo conozco, es por eso que no me cree ilusiones.

Siento sus labios fríos acariciar los míos débilmente como si no quisiera hacerme daño, o como si este momento lo hubiera estado esperando durante tanto tiempo que esperar un poco no haría la diferencia. Cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar por la confianza que me otorga; estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que por un instante olvide la situación en la que me hallaba.

No daba juicio a lo que sentía, sus labios se movían discreta y lentamente en lo míos, pidiéndome permiso par ir mas allá, pero no lo haría porque esta bien así, porque para que apresurar las cosa, si tenemos tanto tiempo para seguir.

Lo abrace muy fuerte por el cuello expresándole el amor que sentía por él. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda provocándome cosquillas a lo largo de mi columna. Esas manos pálidas y frías se estancaron en mi cintura estrechándome en un pequeño abrazo que me acerco lo suficiente él para poder seguir fundiéndonos ese exquisito beso del que éramos los protagonistas.

No se cuando ni en que momento el aire se agoto, tuvimos que separarnos solo unos centímetros para poder respirar otorgando oxigeno a nuestro cuerpos o eso era lo que haría si fuera una persona.

Yo tenía la respiración entrecortada, él respiraba con dificultad. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho para tratar de escuchar sus corazón pero me fue imposible como me imaginada. Me estrecho fuerte al saber que me había dado cuenta de su "secreto".

Él estaba muerto, por eso es que su corazón no bombeaba sangre, no palpitaba, por que la sangre no existía dentro de su ser.

Porque él era igual que yo, un ser sin vida; el infierno era su hogar como el cielo el mío.

Nuestro amor era imposible y más encima estaba maldito.

Este momento era para demostrar que llorar es bueno, nunca llore, ni voy lo hacer, ni en el instante mas doloroso de mi vida, que es este. Ya no puedo llorar como quisiera porque ya no me salen lagrimas, por estoy muerta, son las leyes de la muerte.

Él y yo somos de mundos total y absolutamente diferentes. Yo estaba con Dios, él con Satanás. Nunca… jamás podríamos estar juntos aunque lo deseáramos tanto como estar _vivos_.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Este one-shot lo hice en un tarde de inspiración, lo hice y listo, me gusto mucho, pero me pareció un poco corto, ustedes me dirán dejando sus reviews._

_Eso es todo… que tengan un gran año 2009._

_Sayo!!_

_**.Angel**_


	2. Él no era perfecto

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Advertencias: **__Serie de __One- Shots, lenguaje obsceno para mayores de 13 años, puede que haya OCC, se vera con el tiempo_

_**Parejas: **__SasuSaku _

_**Summary: **__Yo sabia que la carne es débil, y es por eso que entendí que la persona que amaba no era perfecta como yo creía, era simplemente un hombre con gran físico, gran inteligencia y que comete errores. Y por un error, me perdió._

* * *

**DESDE LEJOS**

**X**

* * *

**Serie de One-shots**

**X**

* * *

**Él no era Perfecto**

Hace 8 años que no quería pensar o recordar estos momentos, pero tarde o temprano volverían a mi mente los siete meses más felices y más sufridos de mi vida. Y llego tarde pero lo bueno es que ya no me hace mal recordar.

Cuando tenía 16 años conocí a un joven, un chico extraordinariamente guapo, inteligente y con gran personalidad, aunque fuera serio e indiferente a muchas cosas, era muy misterioso y es por ello rápidamente se volvió muy popular en mi colegio.

Se podría decir que nuestros amigos eran las mismas personas pero nunca congeniamos mas allá de yo decirle "hola" y él responderme con un monosílabo, a mi parecer tenia un vocabulario no muy extenso.

Cuando cumplí mis 17 años el mejor regalo que recibí fue que ese perfecto hombre que empecé a amar con locura desde que lo conocí me pidiera que fuera su novia. Emitió una carcajada tan melodiosa cuando le grite que **si** a todo pulmón. Me lancé a sus brazos sin si quiera pensarlo, y el me recibió gustoso, luego me di cuenta de lo rápida que podía ser, y que cometí un error por ello, le sonreí tímidamente cuando me separe, me respondió con un tierno, suave y dulce beso. Tierno por que parecía que temía romper mis labios y por eso avanzo lentamente, a lo mejor no me quería presionar. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Hasta besando **él** era _perfecto_.

_**Primer Mes**_

Fue un gran mes, que quieren que les diga, muchas cosas pasaron. Todos creían que éramos la pareja perfecta, excepto yo. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero no me sentía bien al lado de él, y no era por culpa de él, si no por culpa mía, por mis pensamientos, por mis temores. Temía que esto solo fuera un hermoso sueño o peor aun, solo una apuesta. Aunque nos conocíamos bien, y yo confiaba plenamente en él. Él tenía obvias razones para separarse de mí. Aunque hayamos tenido largas charlas durante este ajetreado mes en las que yo era la que hablaba mas, en mi mente todavía estaba la posibilidad de que fuera un apuesta ya que él tenia mucho de donde elegir y ¿Por qué me eligió a mi? Siempre me sentí cohibida por las chicas que estaban a su alrededor porque eran mucho mas bellas que yo. Fea, fea… yo no era, era normal, pero no en todo el sentido de la palabra, se podría decir que tenía una belleza exótica, cabello rosa, ojos verdes, estatura normal, cuerpo normal.

Un día estábamos en la biblioteca terminando un proyecto de literatura, él me examinaba con sus ojos color carbón mientras yo leía el pesado y grueso libro que nos mandaron a resumir. Me sentí un poco intimidada por su mirada y le pregunte a mi novio-aunque no venia al caso- si el estaba conmigo por una apuesta, él me respondió apresuradamente que no, le sonreí abiertamente, yo confiaba en él, sabia que no podía estar mintiéndome; ahí entendí que nuestra relación empezaba ser _perfecta _como **él**.

_**Segundo Mes**_

Malditas chicas arrastradas. Es que no podía encontrar una mejor palabra para estas féminas. Parecían en época de celo. No les importaba si yo estaba al lado de él o no, no les importaba nada con tal de tocar el cuerpo de mi novio. Era verano y obvio que a cualquier persona le hubiera gustado que el agua fría recorriera tu cuerpo para sacar la tensión que llevas dentro. Era como una ducha de agua caliente en invierno. O una ducha de agua helada cuando estas excitado. Se preguntaran a que viene esto de las duchas y el agua, lo que pasa es que como la camiseta de mi novio se moja, para que no tome un resfriado se saca la prenda hasta que se seque; y hasta que se seque tiene por obligación que andar por lo pasillos del colegio con el torso desnudo.

Y mas encima a él no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención pero lo hacia aunque él no quisiera, casi no pasábamos tiempo juntos por las arrimadas esas. Una tarde pasamos a su casa a almorzar y me cuestione en mi mente que le había gustado de mí a él. Y se lo pregunte de frente, en un momento de no timidez ni vergüenza. Yo sabia que él no me decía elogios casi nunca y menos palabras cariñosas pero las necesitaba en este momento y él lo supo entender. Me respondió que era hermosa mi manera de ser, que aunque no sea la más bella de las mujeres le gustaba mi inocencia y mi ingenuidad, ademas que no le gustaban las huecas, por lo menos yo sabía los cinco continentes. Y me dijo que yo era _perfecta_ para **él, **aunque yo no creía eso.

_**Tercer Mes**_

Deseo, esa era la palabra que sentía en estos momentos. Sus labios besando mi cuello y sus besos eran tan excitantes. Sus manos tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo conociéndolo sacaban más de un gemido de mí, y es que yo no podía resistirme a lo que él me estaba haciendo sentir. La pasión mandaba en nuestros cuerpos, y el calor demandaba que sacarnos las ropas apresuradamente estaría bien. En un momento estaba besándome dulcemente y en otro me exigía besos pasionales con su lengua recorriendo cada lugar de mi boca. No habíamos hecho el amor nunca, y es que quería que primera vez fuera cuando estuviera lista.

Siempre lo paraba, y él tenía que ir a darse una ducha fría para bajar su notable erección, mientras yo me vestía nuevamente. Ocasionalmente llegábamos a desnudarnos pero siempre yo le pedía que no siguiera y él me sonreía, yo creía que me entendía. Pero muchas veces pensé que me engañaba, porque cualquier hombre hubiera terminado con su pareja si ella no quería satisfacerlo, o se buscaría a una prostituta.

Pero **él **no podía engañarme porque era _perfecto._

_**Cuarto mes**_

La perfección es la palabra en este mes. Es que ahora si éramos la pareja perfecta, hasta yo lo creía. Perdí mi virginidad, y fue maravilloso, ni siquiera me dolió como pensaba, él fue muy compresivo y paciente. Después de eso estaba muy cariñoso cuidándome de cualquier cosa que me podría hacer daño, muchos en el colegio nos veían con envidia pero él ni siquiera lo notaba porque solo tenía ojos para mí. Las chicas pasaban a su lado saludándolo seductoramente pero él ni las veía, no se preocupaba de nadie más que yo.

Y eso en cierta parte me gustaba, él no me perseguía, cuando se lo pedía me dejaba tranquilamente y se iba con sus amigos. No había nada en **él** que no fuera _perfecto_.

_**Quinto Mes**_

Estaba radiante. Iba a llegar mi mejor amiga y conocería al mejor novio que pudiera existir. Él me acompaño a buscarla al aeropuerto. Cuando la vi me di cuenta de los cambios físicos que tuvo, no nos veíamos desde hace 2 años. Cuando los presente se quedaron viendo, los mire curiosa y sonreí amargamente, ella era mucho mas linda que yo. Era obvio que él se quedaría anonadado viéndola con interés.

Nuestra relación seguía muy bien, aunque ellos congeniaban mucho, era interesante verlos charlar, mi amiga le sacaba más de una palabra a mi novio, muchas veces lo vi desordenarse seductoramente-aun más- su cabellera negra con toques azulados, y ella se mordía el labio inferior seduciéndolo después con una sonrisa.

Sentí celos muchas veces cuando él me decía que teníamos que pasar más tiempo con ella, y en esos momentos lo llevaba a la cama para que se olvidara de ella. No quería compartirlo, era mi novio, era solo mío, porque no podía ser egoísta con lo que me pertenece, no quería perderlo. Y recién ahí vi que él era un hombre como cualquiera, que frente a una rubia con ojos celestes, cintura estrecha, voluptuoso busto y caderas prominentes se deja llevar. Siente el deseo y no le importa hacer sufrir a alguien, porque la carne es débil.

Ahí me di cuenta de que **él** no era tan _perfecto_ como yo pensaba.

_**Sexto Mes**_

Ya nada era igual, nada era como antes. Nuestra relación se estaba cayendo y todo por culpa de la que creía que era mi amiga. Le dije a mi novio que sentía celos de mi ella, él me miro sonriendo y me pidió perdón por no pasar tanto tiempo conmigo pero yo sabia que me estaba ocultando algo. Después de eso hicimos el amor pero yo estaba ausente en ese momento, aunque sentía la pasión recorrer mi cuerpo, también sentía que él me mentía, y no podía "concentrarme" en estar con él así. Él también estaba ausente, debe ser por el pesar de engañarme, porque estoy muy segura de que él me engaña, lo que no se es con quien.

No creo que esta persona crea que **él **es _perfecto_, porque ya no lo es.

_**Séptimo Mes**_

Lo veía desde lejos, no entendía su afán de parecer perfecto frente a todos, bueno ante mis ojos él ya no era tan perfecto. Sus ojos y cabello negro, su sonrisa, su tez blanca y su cuerpo. Estos eran atributos físicos solamente, que podían darle la supuesta perfección física, aunque él también sea inteligente y haga "perfectamente" muchas cosas. Nada es perfecto en este mundo. No existe la perfección y menos humana.

Pero había algo que no cabía, porque lo veía desde lejos, porque lo veía desde una esquina en primera fila, porque no me acercaba a él y lo abofeteaba como quería, ¿Y porque deseaba abofetearlo? Porque lo perfectos no mienten, y él me engañó, me esta engañando en este preciso momento, y no con una zorra cualquiera si no con mi mejor amiga y casi hermana. No llore. Tal vez me lo esperaba, el mes pasado, tuve esa idea, aunque perdí a la persona que mas amé en mi vida y a mi mejor amiga no llore. Y en cambio sonreí, nunca debí enamorarme locamente como lo hice, nunca debí pensar que él era perfecto. Todos se equivocan, hasta yo, porque tampoco soy perfecta.

Porque **él** nunca fue, ni nunca será _perfecto_.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Sin comentarios. Bueno… unos cuantos, me encanto este tema de la perfección, no me gusta mucho esa palabra porque no existe, no existe lo perfecto. Es lógico. Nada es perfecto en este mundo, se puede acercar pero siempre hay un pequeño defecto que siempre sale a la luz aunque no se quiera._

_Esto de no ponerles nombres a los personajes me gusta pero supongo que sabrán quienes son por sus características._

_Ojala me dejen muchos reviews onegai._

_Bueno eso era todo._

_Ah… una cosita mas este one-shot se lo dedico a mi primo, que se lee mis fics. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TAKUMI!!_

_Los nombres japoneses vienen de familia. Jiji._

_Sayo!!_

_**.Angel**_


	3. Mundo color rosa

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Advertencias: **__Serie de __One- Shots, lenguaje obsceno para mayores de 13 años, puede que haya OCC, se vera con el tiempo_

_**Parejas: **__SasuSaku _

_**Summary:**__ Era absurdo pensar que cuando ella me transportaba a su mundo color rosa, yo salía de él para engañarla. Pero la pregunta es porque lo hice; lo hice porque no pude retener el deseo de engañar porque aunque no lo aparente yo soy muy débil._

* * *

**DESDE LEJOS**

**X**

**Serie de One-shots**

**X**

* * *

**Mundo color rosa**

Fueron siete meses muy interesantes, fascinantes diría yo, y es que estar con la persona que amas hace que tu vida de un giro de muchos sentimientos, el amor, la pasión y hasta la inseguridad. No había otra forma de describir lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba enamorado.

La conocí cuando mis padres decidieron matricularme en otro colegio, hace ocho años, según ellos yo era demasiado reservado y un cambio de ambiente me haría bien para desahogarme. Con mis 16 años tuve que dar pie a su exigencia.

Lo primero que vi cuando ingrese por las puertas de ese establecimiento fue a un chica, y no cualquier chica, ella poseía una belleza muy extraña, su cabello _rosa_ era tan exótico, sus orbes verdes, su tez blanca, sus labios rosados, su hermosa sonrisa angelical, su cuerpo, todo en ella me llamaba mucho la atención, me gustaba en demasía lo que veía.

Esta hermosa fémina me agrado a altos niveles. Empecé a conocerla mejor por medio de sus amigos más cercanos. Casi no hablábamos, solo ella me saludaba cuando nos encontrábamos accidentalmente en los pasillos, y yo le respondía con mi monosílabo favorito; siempre se iba desilusionada después de saludarnos, yo solo pensaba que lo hacia por mera cortesía, y que yo no le caía muy bien.

Y luego me entere de su cumpleaños, me invito. Estaba decidido, le pediría que fuera mi novia, aunque me dijera que no… me quitaría un gran peso de encima diciéndole mi sentimientos.

Y al fin el día llegó, la veía tan feliz cuando sus amigos la saludaban por su cumpleaños 17, estaba en su _mundo color rosa _y yo no quería que por mi culpa ya no fuera feliz durante esta noche, pero se lo tenía que decir. Durante la fiesta le pedí que me acompañara dar un paseo, estaba nerviosa cuando le dije mi petición pero igual así me acompaño. Hablamos durante un rato, luego le dije mis sentimientos, le pedí que fuera mi novia. Se quedo quieta durante un instante y en eso grito que si, solté una carcajada por su grito, estaba feliz, a ella también le gustaba. Me abrazo, empecé a acariciar su cabello rosa, llenando mis ser de su aroma; pero luego se separo rápida y bruscamente, y se disculpo por su apresurado acto. Yo solo la bese, desde hace tiempo que quería probar esos labios, y como pensé eran dulces; a mi no me gusta el dulce, pero esta es un excepción.

_**Primer Mes**_

Todo iba de maravilla, ella era todo lo que esperaba. Con el tiempo la empecé a conocer mejor, era tan inteligente como yo que podíamos hablar temas que nunca pude charlar con una chica hueca y malcriada, no era como las demás, era muy singular, eso era seguro. Ella era natural en todos los sentidos, no era superficial, engreída o arrogante. Esa hermosa mujer me encantaba, me encantaba cuando se sonrojaba al abrazarla, era un espectáculo tan hermoso que pocas veces podía apreciar, porque no soy muy cariñoso que digamos. Ella no se quejaba por eso, ni me hostigaba como otras chicas. Ella era solo para mí.

Teníamos que concluir un trabajo y por eso estábamos en la biblioteca, ella leía un gran libro mientras yo la miraba ensimismado con sus expresiones, me encantaba cuando se mordía el labio inferior porque no entendía un significado, cuando fruncía el ceño al concentrarse o cuando se rascaba la nariz cada cinco minutos. Al parecer le intimidaba mi mirada ya que me vio y se avergonzó cuando le sonreí. Y luego me pregunto si yo estaba con ella por una apuesta, yo me apresure a responderle que no, de donde saca esas tonterías esta niñita, quien se las mete en la cabeza. Ella me sonrío y me llevo a su _mundo color rosa_, en el cual yo estaba con ella feliz.

_**Segundo Mes**_

Malditos idiotas. Pervertidos. Abusando con su mirada de un joven tan inocente como mi novia. Miraban más de lo que se le permitía. Hasta podía ver las cosas insanas que pensaban. Yo estaba celoso, era un hecho, y no temía decirlo por ahora. Podían verificarlo cuando mi mirada llena de odio paraba a cualquier estúpido que quisiera saludarla o hablar con ella; no iba a permitir que se le acercara alguien excepto yo. Y se preguntaran porque mis celos están a flor de piel. Es verano, época de un calor agobiante que te desespera y te causa nervios, por lo menos a mí; el calor hace que necesites que el agua fría recorra tu cuerpo, liberándote de la ola de calor en tu ser, y eso estaba pasando. Las mujeres jugaban a las camisetas mojadas en el jardín del colegio y mi novia era el centro de atención para la vista de los hombres cuando solo quedaba con la parte de arriba de un bikini y un diminuto short que solo tapaba lo necesario, es decir, no dejando casi nada a la imaginación, no voy a negar que igual me gustaba mucho verla así pero los malditos acosadores no eran de mi agrado. Me sacaba de quicio el calor, no estaba enojado con ella, ella solo tenía calor. Yo estaba enfadado con la estación más horrible y exquisita para mí, el verano.

La invite a almorzar a mi casa, y cocinamos algo "comestible", no gasto palabras en criticar mis artes culinarias y las de ella; en cambio me hizo otra mas de sus preguntas extrañas e impredecibles, me cuestiono que veía en ella, que me gustaba de ella, yo no era de mimos ni palabras cariñosas pero en este caso le tuve que decir que me encantaba su forma de ser, que era inteligente, estuve a punto de decirle que la amaba pero me detuve y pensé que era todavía muy pronto para esa palabras, su significado era muy importante y no quería decirlo hasta que ella sienta lo mismo de una forma tan fuerte como yo.

Me tomo la mano fuertemente cuando le respondí y agradeció con su mirada mis palabras, ella era perfecta para mí. Se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada y de nuevo con ese detalle me transporto a su _mundo color rosa_.

_**Tercer Mes**_

El deseo me nublaba la vista cuando la tenia cerca, cuando podía darme el gusto de besarla sentía la pasión correr por mi venas, y en esos momentos la pasión que sentía le decía a mis manos que estaba bien que tocara todo su cuerpo si es posible, que la conociera. Yo sabía que ella era virgen, y que todavía no estaba preparada, pero no podía retener mis hormonas porque tampoco deseaba ocultarlas. La necesitaba como nunca necesite a una mujer. Necesita estar dentro de ella lo más pronto posible. Pero no sucedió en este mes como quería, aunque la deseaba con toda mi alma no llegamos a esa etapa como yo esperaba. No quería hacerla sufrir y por eso siempre paraba cuando ella me lo pedía, pero tenía necesidades y había manera alguna de satisfacerlas. Muchas veces pensé en las llamadas "damas de compañía" pero me reprendía mentalmente ya que yo estaba enamorado y no podía engañar a mi novia aunque mis necesidades fueran muy grandes.

Con mis ojos color negro la veía desnuda, y luego sonreía amargamente presentando mi desilusión cuando me decía que _no _estaba lista. A veces me sentía frustrado en esta situación. Me apresuraba a darme una ducha de agua fría para calmarme y tratar de que un problemita en mi entrepierna bajara. Muchas veces me tenía que autosatisfacer después de esto, no me agradaba mucho la idea, rebajaba mi orgullo.

Aunque todavía no hayamos hecho el amor, no quiere decir que en mi _mundo color rosa _creado por ella ya no voy a estar con mi novia.

_**Cuarto Mes**_

Poder hacer el amor con ella fue esplendido, perdió su virginidad conmigo, eso quiere decir que confía en mí. Trate de que no fuera doloroso para ella. Y al parecer no lo fue. Cuando estuve dentro de ella- como siempre quise- fue algo asombroso, algo fenomenal. Nunca me había sentido así, a lo mejor era el amor, el deseo y la pasión contenida lo que me hizo disfrutarlo aun más.

He estado mas pendiente de ella últimamente, y no es para hostigarla; es solo que siento que tiene que ser así, siento que tengo que estar con ella lo que mas pueda, conocerla aun mas, saber todo de ella, hasta el mas mínimo secreto. Por ahora ella es mía, se que es un poco posesivo de mi parte hablar de mi novia como una "cosa", no es una cosa para mi, ella es mía, es la mujer perfecta para mi; como dicen los cursis mi media naranja.

La amo cada día mas, me he enamorado aun más de ella.

Vivimos en nuestro _mundo color rosa._

_**Quinto Mes**_

Ella estaba eufórica. Su mejor amiga llegaría a verla después de 2 años. Mi novia me dijo que quería que conociera a su amiga, no me interesaba mucho, que mas daba conocer a una persona que no cambiaria para nada tu vida. Estábamos en el aeropuerto, mi novia fue a preguntar por el vuelo de su amiga y yo la espere a unos metros viendo pasar a algunas personas sonrientes y miraban todo con curiosidad "_Hmp… Turistas_" pensé. Ahí fue cuando vi a la persona que cambiaria totalmente mi vida.

Sentí una atracción extraña al instante en que sus orbes celestes se fijaron en mí con interés y picardía. Era una atracción diferente a la que sentía por mi novia, esta era una atracción física, su cuerpo con curvas envidiables, su cabello rubio… me quede sin palabras, esto era extraño. Cuando mi novia la vio, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Ella era su amiga, y me había atraído, esto era una broma?

Ella nos presento, y yo me quede viendo estupefacto a la rubia que estaba en frente mío mirándome curiosa.

Con el paso del tiempo la empecé a conocer más. Sin querer yo trataba de seducirla. Pensaba con la "entrepierna" y no con el cerebro. Solo era su físico lo que me decía: llévatela a la cama. Empezó a volverse costumbre ver a la amiga de mi novia todos los días sin excepción. Cundo no estaba, le decía a mi novia que no teníamos que dejar a su amiga sola por ahí; ella me miraba resentida y luego me besaba fogosamente, con eso me olvidaba por completo de su amiga. Muchas veces pasó esto, hacíamos el amor para que yo no me fuera por la rubia, mi novia me retenía junto a ella.

Mi _mundo color rosa_ se estaba cayendo por culpa de una maldita mujer.

_**Sexto Mes**_

Le fui infiel. Como pude hacerlo eso, a la persona que amaba. Yo sabía que la perdería por la estupidez que cometí. Soy tan idiota. Soy un mentiroso. Ella se estaba dando cuenta, no era tonta. Un día me dijo que sentía celos de su amiga, que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella; yo le sonreí tratando de apaciguar sus dudas- no lo logre- y luego le pedí perdón por no pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Ya no me interesaba mi orgullo, esa disculpa fue por muchas cosas, entre ellas mi engaño.

Cuando hicimos el amor, fue algo sin vida. Los dos estábamos ausentes., en nuestro _mundo_ que ya no era de _color rosa. _Yo sabia que ella estaba enterada de que le mentía, es muy observadora. Pero para ella la ultima opción seria su amiga, su amistad es muy fuerte, nunca creería que con ella la engañe hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. A mi solamente se me ocurre meterme con su amiga!

_**Séptimo Mes**_

Fue un mes muy sufrido para mi. Ya nada quedaba, casi no me veía con mi "novia". Solo la veia desde lejos. Ella se había alejado completamente de mí mientras su amiga se acercaba cada vez más aunque yo no quisiera. Estaba enfurecido conmigo mismo por todos los errores que he cometido.

Un día cualquiera-como siempre- me encontré con la mejor amiga de mi "novia", y la seguí engañando. Me había prometido que para la próxima vez terminaría ese estúpido engaño para poder estar con la persona que amaba pero hoy no, para que? No hay diferencia entre un día y otro. Me sentía observado ese día, pero siempre fue así. La culpa del engaño me hacia tener alucinaciones, en cada esquina veía a la persona que engañe.

Al día siguiente fui al instituto pero mi "novia" no estaba, y así fue durante una semana. Fui a buscarla a su casa, pero no había nadie. Después me entere de que se había ido de la ciudad, su amiga también se fue de nuevo.

Había desparecido, la idea que me haya visto con su mejor amiga engañándola era la primera opción. Recordé una frase que me dijo ella cuando estábamos juntos, al escucharla no me gusto mucho: "Eres perfecto" Porque lo creyó? Yo no soy perfecto, ni tampoco lo era.

Mi _mundo color rosa _se desmorono por completo cuando ella se fue, sin ella yo no soy nada, porque ella se fue… por mi culpa.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, este one-shot es la misma trama que el anterior pero desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. Alguien por ahí me lo pidió, se lo dedico a: _**.-'Maria J'.-. **

_No lo quise hacer como si Sasuke viera perfecta a Sakura, y en cambio lo hice como un mundo color rosa, yo creo que me salio un poco cursi, ustedes dirán mediante reviews que les pareció._

_Finales felices? No lo se, se vera con el tiempo… no les prometo nada_

_Ojala y el cap. Les haya gustado, si es así déjenme un reviews onegai, y si no una critica._

_**Sayo!!**_

**.Angel**

* * *


	4. Prohibido

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Desde Lejos**

_**Serie de One-shots**_

**Prohibido**

_Querido Cubo de Hielo:_

_Porque te fuiste? Te extraño demasiado. Cuando llegue a casa después del viaje que hice con mis amigas tú no estabas. Me habías avisado que te ibas a Europa pero no me dijiste cuando. Ya han pasado_ _meses, ni siquiera me llamaste para mi cumpleaños; y por ello he decidido enviarte esta carta para ver si te acuerdas un poco de mi, tu hermana melliza y para pedirte un enorme gran consejo. Se que puedo confiar en ti, tú me protegías, y siempre me dijiste, me recordaste que nunca iba a ver alguien o algo mas importante que yo en tu vida y espero que esta no sea la excepción. _

_Primero que todo, no quiero que actúes como el hermano sobre protector y celoso que siempre has sido ni nada por el estilo. Me gusta alguien, bueno amo a alguien, no estoy segura si él siente algo por mí. Él es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, no te pongas celoso ni frunzas el ceño, te conozco. Como iba diciendo, él es un ser muy importante para mí, pero se fue, sé ha adonde se ha ido pero no se si buscarlo. Yo lo amo. Pero siento que él solo me quiere como una hermanita menor. No me ve como mujer._

_A veces siento que me estoy enamorando de la persona equivocada, pero que hago, no puedes elegir de quien te enamoras. O acaso tú elegiste a tú primer amor; por lo que me contaste no fue así._

_Él es tan misterioso, aunque sea un poco arrogante, muy serio y antipático, lo amo, con todo mi corazón, yo creo que él no lo sabe, no ve mas allá de sus ojos, esos ojos son preciosos hermano, son como dos grandes pozos en los que te pierdes con encanto, te deslumbran._

_Muchas de mis amigas están muertas por él, y pienso que soy una mas. No, no soy un mas, porque yo lo conozco, conozco toda su vida, conozco cada expresión, conozco cada facción de su rostro, conozco su libros favoritos, sus programas de TV favoritos, lo conozco todo de él._

_Se como piensa, como sueña, como siente, se cosas hasta que él no sabe de si mismo._

_Podrías decir hasta que nací con él. Tu que eres mi hermano mayor por 3:45 min. sabrás que soy muy lenta. Y esa lentitud esta siendo la protagonista en este preciso momento, lo estoy perdiendo, no se si buscarlo o quedarme aquí en el marco de la puerta de esta casa, en la que me encuentro sola, esperándolo; él volverá, pero lo hará tarde y con compañía, algo me dice que traerá compañía, lo se, y sufriré, y tu no vas a estar aquí como el hermano mayor que necesito. Que me abrazara para que yo pueda aguantar el dolor. Sufrirías conmigo? No lo creo, estaré sola. Con la foto de nuestros padres a mi lado. _

_No quiero que este triste por mi. Solo quiero un consejo hermanito._

_Por favor._

Termine de leer la carta que me envío mi hermana, tanto sufre, debería estar con ella para ayudarla, para protegerla, desde la muerte de nuestro padres ella ha sido muy ingenua, confía en todo y en todos, y yo siempre mantuve sus pies en la tierra. Pero cuando termine mi carrera de Economía no podía quedarme en Japón, tenia que viajar para conseguir algo mejor para mi hermana. No quise despedirme porque sabía que se pondría a llorar y terminaría quedándome.

Quisiera matar al idiota que le esta haciendo esto a mi pobre hermana, al causante de su dolor.

_Chicle Rosado:_

_Hmp… Ve por él. No estoy celoso. Solo estas creciendo. _

Soy un hombre de pocas palabras, y espero que con eso entienda que si necesita algo, ahí estaré.

Han pasado exactamente 2 semanas desde el envío de mi respuesta. Ella no ha enviado algo o me ha llamado, eso quiere decir que hizo lo que yo le dije. Espero no haber cometido un error al decirle que vaya por él.

Estoy leyendo un libro de finanzas justo ahora, cuando tocan el timbre de mi departamento. Me levanto con tranquilidad para abrir la puerta. Y ahí esta. Una jovencita de mi edad, cabello rosa, ojos verdes, tez blanca y cuerpo diminuto.

-Sakura?

-Hola, Sasuke-nii-san

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunte curioso, no se supone que tendría que ir a buscarlo a _él_.

-Me dijiste que fuera por él…

-Pero-

-Eres lo bastante inteligente para darte cuenta

-No…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Habla la desaparecida en accion.

Bueno, aquí un nuevo one-shot. Me gusto, me pareció interesante, espero que a ustedes también, este one-shot se lo dedico a mis nuevas amigas: Giovi, Carla y Kathy.

No se si lo vayan a leer pero es para ustedes chicas.

Con esto me despido.

_Sayo!!_

**.Angel**

**Subiendo Cáp.: **20:29 hrs.


	5. Espesa sangre Primera parte

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Desde Lejos**

_**Serie de One-shots**_

**Espesa Sangre. Primera parte**

Cuando llega la inquietud a tu mente y los recuerdos se vuelven borrosos en tu cabeza de la peor manera. No hay nadie quien te pueda ayudar de alguna forma. Porque no quieres dejar que te ayuden, porque crees que puedes salir solo de la espesura oscura que se formo dentro de tu alma. El negro de sus ojos tienen un brillo de sed y yo no se que pensar ni que hacer. Siento que es mi culpa que el sienta tantas ansias por sentir mi sangre bajar por su garganta y alimentarlo, quitarle esa sed que le causo yo. Tengo un dilema gigantesco dentro mí; quisiera volverme un ovillo en el suelo y tratar de que no me toque, tratar de que no cumpla su deseo, satisfacer su sed con lo que este mas próximo, yo.

_Para que vine? _

_Porque estoy aquí?_

Ni yo misma lo se, solo se que él quiere la sangre que recorre mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora, y bombea más sangre de la común, a lo mejor eso llama al sediento a mí.

Y ahora a pasos de la muerte pienso en mi familia, pienso en el gran amor que sentí por _él _cuando era más joven, pienso en la forma en la que quería fuera mi muerte; dentro de mi planes no estaba ser asesinada por un vampiro, del cual me había enamorado, sentí tanto frustración, tanto coraje, cuando se convirtió en esto.

Ya mencione que iba a ser asesinada por el _amor de mi vida_? No lo se, ya ni me acuerdo de mi pensamientos. El que me protegía, el que me amaba, me matara; tan simple como eso.

Antes de que se transformara en una asesino éramos una pareja feliz, con altos y bajos, pero feliz. Y luego él desapareció, llore… llore demasiado, no había otra forma de desahogarme que no fuera llorar. Pero siempre conmigo estuvo mi mejor amigo, la persona que más quiero- mentira- y por la que estoy dando la mierda de vida que tengo. Porque mentir se volvió en mi mejor espectáculo de actuación, porque se volvió mi rutina, porque en mi diario vivir no hacia otra cosa que mentir.

_Por toda la eternidad_

_me acompaña la muerte_

_llena de sangre_

_pero_

_tú siempre _

_estarás conmigo._

Esos colmillos como navajas se incrustan en mi cuello, un grito agudo y desgarrador sale de mis labios. Siento que él absorbe tanta sangre como puede. Luego me dejo caer, todavía mi corazón late pero muy lentamente. Lo veo sonreír, y luego incrusta sus colmillos en su muñeca. La confusión llena mi mente de preguntas. Él me muestra su muñeca todavía sonriendo. Siento sed.

_Porque?_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno… esta es la primera parte de este two-shot.

La segunda parte estará lista en dos semanas mas… ahí veré si se puede antes. Yo creo que mas de alguno se preguntara si la segunda parte será contada por el "vampiro", pues no.

La segunda parte será la continuación respondiendo a las preguntas:

Quien es el amigo? Porque la humana tiene sed? Y sobretodo… Porque la chica quería que la mataran?

Eso es todo, espero con ansias algunos comentarios de ustedes… onegai

_Sayo!!_

**.Angel**

**Subiendo Cáp.: **18:18 hrs.

**Escuchando: **Crucify Sorrow (The Gazette) ^^


	6. Espesa sangre Segunda parte

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Desde Lejos**

_**Serie de One-shots**_

**Espesa Sangre. Segunda parte**

_Imaginar,_

_proceso mental sin retorno,_

_causa de miedo incontrolable,_

_fuertes ráfagas de pavor,_

_causando dolor,_

_rayos y truenos,_

_sonoros estruendos dentro de la mente._

_Imaginar_

_prados de naturaleza abstracta,_

_tierras multicolores,_

_cielos negros,_

_llantos prolongados mojando el césped,_

_sin vida arboledas verdes,_

_musgo engañoso,_

_movimiento de hojas,_

_charcos sin fondo,_

_y espinas mortales._

_Crear,_

_sin vida,_

_sin respirar,_

_fuerza inhumana,_

_cantos de ángel,_

_ángel malvado,_

_alas rotas,_

_grandes garras,_

_largos colmillos,_

_**sed insaciable**__._

_Es la integridad sangrante,_

_de todo vampiro._

La soledad, llega a ser a veces un milagro de la vida, se construye sola, o con ayuda de la persona, de la persona que se excluyo sola; o hasta por culpa de las personas que la excluyeron, el antipatismo de las personas se convierte en discriminación, y en miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido, a lo nuevo, a lo extraño, miedo a no entender, a conocer, a la soledad.

Con un poco de ayuda entendí el porque de mis actos, con un poco de ayuda me convertí en lo soy ahora, un ser sin vida. Yo solo quería morir, no entiendo todavía el porque me transformaron. Igual, aunque ya no lata mi corazón sigo sintiendo dolor por ese gran amigo que nunca se ira de mi mente. Ese gran amigo al que engañe. Ese rubio hiperactivo que me acompaño mientras no estaba él, mientras llore por él. Con ayuda de esa persona pude salir del agujero negro en le que me encontraba.

Y ahora he sido convertida en lo que asesino a ese hermoso rubio.

A lo mejor este un castigo por todos los engaños que cometí en mi vida humana. El más importante fue mentir al decir que estaba enamorada de mi amigo, lo que por supuesto no era verdad.

-Pensando en Naruto de nuevo…- una voz seria y escalofriante me hizo dar un salto por la impresión. Voltee mi cuerpo ágilmente y vi a un chico de cabello negro muy guapo de porte intimidante. Su vestimenta era elegante, unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Me miraba inquisidoramente.

-Si- respondí en un pequeño susurro, todavía no me acostumbraba -de nuevo- a su belleza.

-Sakura… ya te dije que dejes de pensar en los muertos

-Nosotros estamos muertos- baje la mirada al sentir la verdad de mis palabras

-Si, pero no somos cadáveres- sentí una pequeña ráfaga de viento llegar a mi rostro y luego una mano en mi mentón que logro subir mi mirada al frente con delicadeza. Sus ojos negros tenían mas brillo que de costumbre.- Vamos a cazar…

-No quiero matar más gente

-Entonces para que nos dieron esta belleza impactante, esta agilidad, estos colmillos-suspiro- para que nos dieron vida eterna.

-Yo no quería vida eterna.

-Entonces para que viniste a mí, Sakura?

-Yo solo quería que un vampiro cualquiera me matara

-Sakura, solo tienes que decidir… prefieres quedarte conmigo por toda la eternidad o… que te quemé hasta matarte para que estés con Naruto?

-Harías eso?

-Quemarte?-asentí-solo si es lo que quieres

-No lo se, Sasuke

-Porque querías morir?- me pregunto, se separo de mi y se sentó en la gran sillón color burdeo de _nuestra_ habitación. Al lado del sofá había dos ataúdes; uno negro con decorados en rojo y azul muy simple, y el otro de un color blanco ingles con una cruz pintada en la cubierta de color morado, sus decorados eran negros, morados y lilas. El ataúd de Sasuke y mío respectivamente.

-Porque no le veía sentido a mi vida- respondí sin pensarlo demasiado todavía con la vista en un punto fijo y desconocido.

-Ni siquiera me buscaste Sakura

-Te convirtieron y desapareciste- le recordé sin tratar de tapar la frustración que había aparecido de súbito en mi voz.

-Como querías que me acercara a ti. Tú en este momento deberías entenderlo perfectamente.-asentí encogiéndome en mi lugar _"ven" _me dijo en sus pensamientos. Me acerque a él con pasos lentos pero ágiles y danzantes, me senté a su lado sin acercarme totalmente a él. Empecé a jugar nerviosa con mis manos, y a arreglar las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestido de seda verde.-Un vampiro recién convertido no puede salir a un lugar donde hallan tantas personas por dos razones.''

'' Primero, no quisieras cometer una masacre sangrante o si- me estremecí sin pensarlo ante sus palabras tan directas y verídicas- si sales matarías a tantas personas que quedarías satisfecho por muchos meses.

'' Segundo, hay vampiros que prendidos de tu belleza, te raptarían o peor aun, se verían tan intimidados por un vampiro "nuevo" que podrían matarte.

-Yo lo se, se que tu proceso fue todavía mas largo, que me hubieras matado al verme.- susurre, tenia mi voz calmada y eso era muy bueno, ya que podía tapar mis miedos.

-Hmp

-Porque no podemos cazar animales?

-Si es lo quieres. Es tu decisión, pero no me pidas a mí que siga tu estúpido ejemplo, yo me alimentare toda la eternidad de sangre humana aunque no lo quieras.

-Porque?

-Porque así fue, así es, y así será siempre.-sonrío-no viene al caso, pero esto solo lo diré una vez… te extrañe

Por primera vez, desde hace una semana, sonreí. Aunque se parecía mas a una mueca que a una sonrisa. Me sentí feliz.

Ahora podía decir que era Sakura Haruno, una vampira recién convertida. Un vampiro es mi prometido. Y en tres meses más seré Sakura Uchiha.

-Los vampiros pueden ir a la iglesia?- él me miro confundido

-Hai

-Podemos ir pronto?- me acerco a él y me abrazo tan fuerte que si hubiera sido humana ya estaría con varios huesos rotos.

-Alguna noche.

* * *

_Ciertamente, con un poco de ayuda de mi musa, que mas bien es muso, logre terminar la segunda parte de este two-shot. No he estado con ánimos para nada, yo que se? Problemas y más problemas. Pero bueno… para los que se preguntan que tipo de vampiros son estos, aquí les va la respuesta: son los vampiros de Anne Rice, la escritora de las Crónicas Vampiricas, mas de una la deberá conocer, y si no la conocen se han perdido la mitad de su vida ^^. Ash! Casi se me olvida… gracias a mi fiel muso por el poema que no parece poema que encabezo el final de este two-shot llamado Integridad Sangrante. Por ultimo, gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, son una gran alegría para seguir escribiendo. _

_**Sayo!!**_

_**.Angel**_

**Subiendo Cáp.: **16:10 hrs.

**Escuchando: **Break Down (Girugämesh) ¬¬


	7. Discharger

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Desde Lejos**

_**Serie de One-shots **_

**Discharger**

Hiriente pero cierto, se cierran heridas causadas por la verdad, por los hechos de antaño que a la misma vez son veraces, y también infantiles, ingenuos, felices.

Llanto, lágrimas cristalinas que caen como cascadas por mi rostro. Su fuente, mis ojos verdes. Mi iris temblando, mis orbes me escocen por el llanto que no se detiene, el rojo de mi mejillas aumenta, y los sollozos no los puedo acallar como quisiera. Varios cabellos rosados se adhieren a mi piel, la sal de mis lágrimas causa sed en mí, lamiendo mis labios encuentro residuos de lo que alguna vez fue en mi vida la felicidad, las sonrisas, las miradas cariñosas, todo, ya es pasado.

Me repito mil veces, esa palabra, esa palabra que fue la última dicha por cientos de personas después de entender tantas cosas, después de llorar, después de gritar, después de derrumbarse.

_Mierda_

Me repito por haber confiado ciegamente en esa persona, por entregarle todo, todo lo que fui, todo lo que soy. Esa persona lo único que hizo fue herirme, destrozar mi corazón rompiéndolo en diminutos pedacitos que no podré encontrar para repararlo. Pedacitos tan pequeños que acabaron perdidos por el mundo.

_Mierda_

Me repito, por pensar en interminables formas de vida, en la vida junto a él, en la vida en familia, donde éramos los protagonistas, donde nada podría con nosotros. Donde nuestro amor era tan grande como la noche. Inmenso y misterioso. Así quería que fuera, algo extraño pero hermoso.

_Mierda_

Me repito, por pensar equívocamente en el que me dejaría de llamar molestia, o dejaría de despreciarme como siempre lo hacia cuando éramos pequeños, cuando no entendíamos ni decíamos la palabra…

_Mierda_

Me repito, por querer a una persona, por amarlo. Me tengo que descargar de alguna forma, tengo que olvidarme de los sentimientos que tenia hacía él. No se como, no se como dejar de amarlo cuando él fue para mí mi primer amor, y hasta ahora él único. No se como olvidarme de su rostro, de su cabello, de sus ojos.

_Mierda_

Me repito, por recordar sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, su pasión, su lujuria, sus ojos negros llenos de fuego, su cuello perlado por el sudor, sus labios dejando caminos delicados de besos a lo largo de mi anatomía. Esa noche fue la última que recuerdo haberlo visto, cuando me entregue a él sin miramientos ni preguntas. Sin decir que no, sin detenerlo, solo le dije que lo amaba y él como lo esperaba no me respondió.

_Mierda_

Me repito. Recuerdo la mañana siguiente a mi primera vez. No se si esperaba que él me estuviera abrazando, que él me estuviera diciendo palabras cariñosas, que estuviera velando mis sueños. A lo mejor esperaba que un hombre diferente a él, que el lado romántico de él apareciera. Solo encontré una carta, al lado mío, en la almohada donde se supone estaría el descansando. La carta decía un simple adiós. Nada más.

_Mierda_

Me repito. Cuando leí esa carta al principio hirió mi ego, tan malo había sido estar conmigo, que se tuvo que ir para no ser directo y decirme que estuve pésimo, que el sexo no era para mí. Pero luego me di cuenta de la verdad, él se había ido, ser el hombre que me había tocado por primera vez no le importo.

_Mierda_

Le repito a Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_Hola a todas. Aquí saludando desde Chile, desde mi casita. Bueno yo creo que más de alguna se abra quedado en shock al leer este one-shot, que mas bien medio raro, ya que me inspire en una canción para realizar este one-shot. La canción se llama Discharger y es de the Gazette, un grupo muy bueno y es mi favorito. La canción es una descarga de todo, le dice mierda a todo, y esto es lo que hizo Sakura en esta ocasión. Si les gusto déjenme un lindo review ^^ y si no, déjenme un critica ¬¬_

_**Sayo!!**_

_**.Angel**_

**Subiendo Cap.: **14:38 hrs.

**Escuchando: **Discharger… jiji… (The Gazette)


	8. Burial Applicant

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Desde Lejos**

_**Serie de One-shots**_

**Burial Applicant **

Alumnos mordiéndose las uñas, despeinándose el cabello nerviosos, mirando hacia los lados como si esperaran ayuda de un ser divino que llegará y les dirá lo que tienen que hacer. Aprendices tratando de recordar cosas pasadas para responder a la que -para algunos- será su muerte.

Hay! Que cómica esta situación! Me rio internamente de la desesperación de algunos; yo no necesito de ayuda como otros, soy demasiado autosuficiente para llevar las cosas yo solo.

-Sasuke-kun- escuche un pequeño susurro llamándome, un susurro que apostaría a muerte necesita ayuda. Seguí viendo el papel frente a mi indiferente. Un Uchiha como yo no daría nunca su brazo a torcer solo por una vocecita de auxilio.

-Sasuke-kun- ese mismo susurro un poco mas fuerte. Volví mi cabeza hacia la persona que estaba a mi lado-Ayúdame- gesticulo con sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno, yo fruncí el ceño. Ella me miro confusa, pero luego hizo un mohín con sus labios que para personas diferentes a mi resultaría totalmente- como se dice la palabra?- tierno? Y como yo soy totalmente frio ese gesto de ayuda al que cualquiera-menos yo- hubiera cedido, no resulto.

Había terminado de responder mi acta de defunción para el verdugo-como la llamaban algunos- pero algo me decía que no debía entregar este contrato de muerte al verdugo que me esperaba ansioso mirándome con cautela y una sonrisa única de cinismo puro. Mire hacia el lado, una pared de cabello rosa obstruía mi camino; se había quedado dormida a un paso de la muerte.

-Sakura- la removí un poco, siempre mirando al verdugo por si me sorprendía con las manos en la masa?- Sakura- mi paciencia no era infinita, era limitada a nada. La moví mas fuerte, ella abrió sus orbes verdes adormilada, se estiro un poco disimuladamente y luego me miro curiosa, y sonrió. Se irguió cansada. Yo la miraba indiferente. Le mostré el papel que yacía en la mesa frente a mí invitándola a copiar. Si, yo Uchiha Sasuke estoy siendo solidario por primera vez en mi vida, y ojala sea la última.

-Domo Arigatou- sonrió aun más si es que se podía, y copio lo que mas pudo, hasta que el verdugo nos pidió el acta.

-Que raro Uchiha… no entregaste tu prueba rápido, yo esperaba que fueras el primero en terminar- el verdugo frunció el ceño.

-Estaba difícil- me limite a responder.

-Uhum

Sakura seguía sonriendo feliz. Yo me pare, agarre mi bolso y salí del salón. Estar al lado de tanta felicidad me hacia mal. Este acto de solidaridad quedaría grabado en mi mente por siempre, seria la marca o la prueba de que el cubo de hielo se estaba derritiendo o algo así. Y todo por culpa de… esperen, que es ese aroma extraño a mi alrededor?

-Sasuke-kun- bufe, hice rechinar mis dientes y solté blasfemias internamente.

-Hn?

-Ayer me dijiste que no me ibas ayudar ¿Cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?

-Si-susurre, ella tomo mi brazo entre sus pequeñas manos, yo la mire exasperado.

-Te amo- me sonrió, se puso de puntillas y beso mi labios delicadamente. Se separó, yo fruncí el ceño.

-Hmp

Porque tenia que ser tan cariñosa?

* * *

_Me inspire en una prueba de nivel de ingles para realizar este one-shot. No se si alguna sabrá, pero aquí en Chile estamos de vacaciones de invierno…wiii!!! Es por eso que he podido hacer todos lo capítulos de esta serie de one-shots, hasta el último. Pero igual quedan unos 17 caps. para que termine este fic. Volviendo a lo de la inspiración de la prueba, bueno… la prueba de ingles fue la peor para todos mis compañeros estaban muy nerviosos y muchos no confiaban en si mismos. Así que me pregunte (posición pensativa) ¿Por qué no hacer un one-shot de un examen? La mayoría de mis compañeros aportaron con ideas y fue una gran experiencia hacer ! Burial Applicant significa Solicitante de entierro. Concluyendo- ash! sueno como mi profesora de literatura- muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que me dejen mas… onegai._

_**Sayo!!**_

_**.Angel**_

**Subiendo cap.: **14:45 hrs.

**Escuchando: **Guren (the GazettE)


	9. Gather Roses

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Desde Lejos**

_**Serie de One-shots**_

**Gather Roses**

_Se mata poco a poco y de forma sangrienta a la persona, no hay culpa ni algún remordimiento. Parece ser todo tan tranquilo que el ruido de los lamentos se escucha como un melódico canto de ángeles que irrumpe en el caos de nuestras mentes causando una alegría desconcertante en nuestros interiores. Las heridas que yacen en nuestros cuerpos no parecen ser nada al lado de la melodía que nos da tranquilidad, una melodía intrigante que causa paz aunque no queramos._

Me doy cuenta de que mi mirada lúgubre causa estragos en todos los que me miran, froto mis sienes con suavidad al presentarse un dolor espantoso en mi cabeza. Mis parpados pesan por el cansancio y aburrimiento que acabo de sentir al no dejar huella de mi delito. Mi reflejo me muestra cansado, desecho, el mal humor es notable en mis facciones; seguidamente mi ceño se frunce por los pensamientos, lo recuerdos venenosos que no me dejan en paz.

Mis pies se mueven fuera de este cuarto de cuatro paredes que parecen más pulcras y blancas que hace algunas horas. Las manchas rojas ya no están, todo ha desaparecido, ha consecuencia de mi trabajo. Cuando salgo mi mirada se encuentra con una persona sentada en mi cama, una sabana azul tapa su delicada figura, su cabello rosa se mantiene adherido a su cuello sudoroso. Esa mirada, sus orbes verdes jade que me miran lamentándose. Bufe. Una lágrima cristalina salió de su ojo derecho y bajo poco a poco, hasta llegar a sus labios rosados. Solloza. Mi mirada se vuelve aún mas fría.

-Cálmate- me acerque a ella, maldiciendo internamente sobre su muestra de sentimientos. La tomo de un brazo con suavidad no digna de mí. Ella me mira con recelo, pero pone sus pequeñas manos en mi cintura estrechándola. Los temblores de su cuerpo- causa del llanto- aumentan conforme yo la acercaba a mi cuerpo, sus manos se aferraron en mi espalda y mis brazos apretaban su figura contra mi pecho. Podía sentir sus rodillas temblando, su respiración… como su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente a un ritmo mucho más rápido que el mío.

Yo estaba estático, no quería moverme. Ni yo mismo entendía mis reacciones, en este preciso instante debería haber tomado a Sakura de la mano y fugarnos o algo así. O por lo menos estaría nervioso; pero no… mi posición sigue siendo aquí, calculador, frio, serio, como soy. Indiferente. No se, a lo mejor me sentía bien así como estaba, con el calor de su cuerpo. Mis manos viajaron desde su espalda a su pequeña cintura, las estreche más a mí con fuerza. En mi garganta quedo atrapado un gemido que a duras penas podría salir, los botones erectos de su pechos se aplastaron contra mi pecho. Ante tal contacto su pezones se endurecieron aun más, solo esa estúpida tela que tapaba su cuerpo me detenía, cuando lo único que quería era tocar esa montañas blancas.

Bese sus rosados cabellos e inhale su olor. Era un aroma extraño, a cerezos, sudor y algunos olores que no logre reconocer. Pero el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo inflaba mi ego aun mas, yo era el que la cansaba todos los días, el que la hacia tocar el cielo de diferentes formas. Se separo de mí sin dejar de abrazarme, me miro sonriente. Y yo no pude más. Ataque sus labios devorándolos sin sentido, gimió cuando yo la levante del trasero, sentí como amarraba sus piernas en mis caderas. Mi lengua se enredo con la suya en mi boca. Sus manos viajaban por toda mi espalda mandando descargas eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo.

Avance con ella en mis brazos a la cama que me esperaba, ya me imaginaba como la haría llegar al orgasmo hoy. La acosté en mi cama con delicadeza, para después despojarla de la sábana que no me dejaba contemplar su cuerpo desnudo. Su cuerpo se movió con delicadeza para sentarse y verme, se sonrojo al ver como yo no dejaba de mirarla. Con su pequeñas manos tomos el elástico de mi bóxers- era la única aprenda que tenia- y empezó a jugar con él mientras no despegaba su mirada de mis ojos. Empezó a bajar la prenda con delicadeza y parsimonia, que me volvió loco, por mis piernas.

_Los gritos de dolor ahora carecían de vida; el metal reluciente que yacía en mi mano ahora estaba manchado con una sustancia rojiza que caía de gota en gota al suelo de cerámica blanca. Cerré los ojos fuertemente ante la brisa fría que sentí recorrer mi cuerpo. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de lo que había quedado como resultado de los celos. Gire lentamente esperando encontrar una puerta cerrada. No…_

Los gemidos se escuchaban como un sonido empalagoso para mí. Era exquisito a la misma vez. Solo con un dedo dentro de ella le hice llegar al orgasmo. Mi erección palpitaba ante su humedad y dolía. La necesitaba.

Con un movimiento rápido puse mi erección en su entrada haciéndola sufrir y a mí también. Me encantaba jugar con ella. Jugué un poco entrando y sacando sola la punta de mi virilidad. Ella movia sus caderas tratando de que yo entrara. Suspiro con frustración.

-Sasuke-kun podrías… por favor?- dijo susurrando. Su respiración descontrolada me llamaba a entrar en ella y nunca salir.

… _ahí estaba su figura desnuda en el marco de la puerta, su mano derecha tapaba su boca asombrada. Sus ojos brillosos amenazaban con dejar salir las lágrimas. Hice un ademán con la mano, ella salió y cerró la puerta._

* * *

_Estoy progresando un poco con los finales felices, bueno en este caso… no se, si se habrán dado cuenta pero alguien sale muerto… no puse la descripción de ningún personaje aparte porque este es un SasuSaku. Pero si ustedes quieren pensar en otro personaje como el asesinado, están en libertad de hacerlo. Si alguno no entendió pregunten por reviews y yo responderé en la próxima actualización. Me he estado inspirando en muchas canciones para esto; Gather Roses es una canción de Screw (visual-kei o Indie o algo) que se trata de la sensualidad, de la lujuria y algo así. Sacaran sus conclusiones. Como siempre gracias por sus reviews…_

_**Sayo!!**_

_**.Minori**_

**Subiendo Cáp.: **12:10 hrs.

**Escuchando: **The Revenant Choir (Versailles- Philharmonic Quintet-)


	10. Secreto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Desde Lejos**

_**Serie de One-shots**_

**Secreto**

No se escucho ni un sonido durante dos largos latidos de mi corazón.

Estaba cansada de todo esto; esperaba, siempre esperaba, mientras él me miraba cauteloso y después de unos minutos se iba, caminando con aires de grandeza. Sus pasos distantes se escuchaban lastimosos y tristes.

Trague saliva con dolor.

Sentía una frustración enorme que apagaba mi voz. Quería decirle que hablara, que estaba esperando, ahí parada, que saliera algún sonido de sus labios, pero no podía, no podía decirle nada; creía que tampoco tenia que obligarlo.

Siempre me quedaba unos minutos más, en ese parque bajo el cielo nocturno, y siempre miraba la luna ausente esperando que ella me dijera lo que estaba pasando. Pero luego volvía la vista a la acera, y caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

Pensaba mientras caminaba a mi hogar en la confianza que el nunca me tendrá. Siempre espero pero nada llega. Todas las noches las lágrimas de rabia e ira se mezclan con mis suspiros de resignación produciendo tristeza en mi corazón.

Este puede ser un azucarado dolor. Sonrió. Aunque me duela su secreto, cuento con verlo todas las noche, mirándome, tocando mi rostro ligeramente con un suave toque de sus de sus fuertes manos, sin hablar, sin decir nada, solo admirándome; como yo hago con él.

A lo mejor eso es lo que me hace feliz en cierta parte, al menos eso hace que surja el sentimiento de frustración. No hablo con él solo por no querer arruinar el momento, solo por que se, que en algún momento, en el futuro, me dirá la verdad.

Porque se, que cuando él hable, yo hablare, yo diré lo que siento. Ahora llegare a mi casa, me acostare a su lado, él no duerme, lo se. Cerrare los ojos conciliando el sueño solo en unos minutos. Despertare cuando los rayos del sol del amanecer toquen mis ojos, él ya no estará a mi lado como siempre. Mi rutina seguirá, alistare a mis hijos, los dejare en el jardín, y luego volveré a casa. Trabajare como la dueña de mi hogar. Iré por lo niños, haremos las tareas juntos riendo, después me fijare en la hora, los acomodare para dormir, les contare un cuento con treinta minutos de anticipación. Duermen ahora mientras yo cierro la puerta de mi pequeño hogar y me dirijo al parque de siempre.

Esta vez espero que volvamos juntos a casa.

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza, pero los últimos días de colegio son los peores. Este one-shot es confuso, Sakura no tiene ningún amante, espero que puedan entenderlo; este… es mas bien un relleno, no pensaba agregarlo a la serie pero lo arregle un poco y me gusto. No se ha ustedes, pero porfis vuelvan a dejar sus lindos reviews, hasta si son retos por haberme demorado… los aceptare._

_**Sayo!! ^^**_

_**Minori**_

**Subiendo Cáp.: **12:21 hrs.

**Escuchando: **Last Bouquet – the GazettE


	11. Aroma

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Desde Lejos**

_**Serie de One-shots**_

**Aroma**

Instantáneamente cerré mis ojos y arrugue la nariz cuando ese característico olor inundo mis fosas nasales, acaparándolas por completo sin mi consentimiento. Recuerdos se acumularon en mi mente tratando de abarcarse en mis orbes y las llamadas lágrimas querían fluir. Oh!... No! Un Uchiha no podía, no necesitaba, ni debía llorar.

El aroma se volvió empalagoso y pesado en el aire, antes disfrutaba con creces ese aroma, ahora ya no. Ese perfume natural me parecía repugnante, amargo, y lleno de culpa.

Expire y trate de respirar por la boca para que el olor ya no me inundara mentalmente. Los recuerdos seguían allí, pegados a mi mente como sanguijuelas, extrayendo cualquier evidencia de frialdad hacia esos pasados episodios, y volviendo mi corazón vulnerable. Colapse sosteniéndome con los codos en la barra.

No lo podía lograr. No lograba olvidar. Cerré mis ojos, mientras el oxigeno optaba por el camino fácil de mi garganta, aunque ni siquiera eso ayudaba, podía saborear el repugnante olor. Tragaba saliva dificultosamente. Abrí los ojos con rabia, demasiada para un solo hombre; pase una de mis manos por mi cabello desordenándolo y jalando algunas hebras frustrado.

Pero… tenia que lograr que la fuerza volviera a mí. Tenia que ser fuerte. Lo soy. No puedo caer por culpa de alguien como ella. Y la mejor forma de aceptar el olvido es intentar no esconder el olor. Su olor. Su esencia natural.

Me preparo para respirar por la nariz. Mi mano deja mi cabello y vuelve a la barra en la que estoy sosteniéndome. Cierro mis manos y las convierto en puños fácilmente. La furia se acumula en ellos.

Dejo que el aire entre por mis fosas nasales cumulando su aroma en mi mente de nuevo, pero estaba vez no me sentía furioso, iracundo y hasta nervioso, en cambio siento placer. Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando mis orbes, entregándome al placer de su perfume excitante. Los ajetreados pasos de la gente danzando me ayudan a alucinar que ella se acerca con sus pasos delicados.

Luego vuelvo a mi posición normal tratando de ignorar el olor.

Pese a todos mis intentos, era hora de que me fuera; esta era mi última noche en esta pequeña aldea. Me separe con la elegancia que siempre me acompañaba y me dirigí a la salida, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, eso hacia que mi frialdad fuera aun mas potente. Mi expresión no demostraba nada, era inescrutable, justo lo que necesitaba frente a estos chismosos, eso era realmente bueno.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron de esperar cuando salí del lugar, una fila interminable yacía fuera del único bar para jóvenes de la aldea. Yo sabia como me miraba, era lo mismo cada día; las mujeres se fijaban en mi con lastima, pero también con esperanza, y lo hombres-aunque no me importara en lo más mínimo- me miraban con el claro gesto de "te lo mereces".

Acaso me merecía un infidelidad?

A lo mejor si, pero ahora estaba preparado para olvidar.

_Sayounara Konoha…_

**Sayounara **_**Sakura**_**.

* * *

**

_Ops! Parece que volví a los finales tristes, es sin intención, créanme! Parece que me gusta hacer sufrir a los protagonistas u.u; bueno… muchas gracias por lo reviews, y en serio, ahora tengo muchas ideas y no me demorare mucho en perfeccionarlas... espero. Sigan dejando sus comentarios onegai ^^_

_.__**Minori**_

**Play: **Merry Making ~ An cafe


End file.
